neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Fading Twilight Scorching Sands
Dungeon Master Jake Party Members * Artura / Grylls * Azil * Lia * Lorand (as an NPC) * Rand / Sil * Sadie Mission Goal(s) Survive the trek across the desert to civilization. Discover more about the odd happenings with the planes. Meet the wizard. Attempt to find a solution to help the village. Mission Summary The group successfully escaped the dark lands by boat and after several days of navigating the underground sea found a path to the surface. Once they reached the surface they found themselves in a cave leading to the desert. While they did some damage control regarding their gear and person a mysterious figure appeared through some means of travel, including lots of fire and smoke. After the smoke cleared a Tiger in armor was visible curled around an unconscious figure, Azil and Lia were able to calm the Tiger and assist the figure using potions from it's pack that the Tiger told them about. The figure was soon revived and the group learned the name of the two strangers, Rand and Sil. Rand was quite against sharing any information and seemed very confused about their location and what had happened. Azil offered for Rand and Sil to join the party on their trip to the nearest city, and to explain anything that Rand had questions about as he figured Rand wasn't really from this place. After many (5-6) days of travel the group was beset upon by a deadly Ash Giant, a filthy creature that loves to spread disease and pestilence wherever it may travel. During the battle Azil was incapacitated, after striking the giant violently, luckily Rand was able to cast a protective spell to prevent the giant from crushing the catfolk further. Meanwhile, Lorand and the others dealt quickly with the Ash giant with blade, arrow, and spells without any other serious injury. Rand healed Azil and then the party was approached by a group of humans curious if the giant was dead, after confirming and questioning the humans the party learned that they were from a nearby refugee camp. They traveled to the camp and learned some information about the village that they had fled from, Rand offered assistance in healing one of the camps sick, gaining the party quite a level of trust with the chief's son(name to be added). As the party began to rest, Azil talked with the chief's son and learned even more about the events at their village he theorized that perhaps the happenings in the sewers of Absalom, such as the loud disembodied clangs, his meeting with the star dwarf, the appearance of elementals, portals to different planes, and the strange events that started around the same time period might be connected. He bargained with the chief's son so that the refugee's will travel with the party to the wizard outside of their village and seek answers about the possibility of the planes interacting, in return the chief's son will be able to see what has become of his village, and they will travel north after determining if it would be possible to save it. Category:Missions After a small deviation into, A Meeting of Fates, several of the groups members had disappeared while the remaining were joined by others, awoke in the camp which had been overtaken by a strange red fog. Swarms of insects rose from the sands and attacked those present, including the few remaining colonists of the sands. They managed to defeat the source of the fog and insects but were unable to save anyone other than Norae, the Chieftain's adopted son. While Norae mourned over the death of his people, Azil tried to discover where, how, and why his other companions were gone and replaced by those he met during his trip in-between. After much arguing Norae questioned them all, Azil told him of his meeting with Iomedae and how their clashing planes theory was correct, weather it was believed or not was something he couldn't determine. Norae began digging graves for the dead saying the group would leave when light returned.Category:Jake Missions